


Need Somebody

by frustrataed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, tony stark imagine, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustrataed/pseuds/frustrataed
Summary: You pay your best friend a visit.





	Need Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Major ENDGAME spoiler ahead!  
> Also, feel free to request anything regarding Endgame! I write for all the characters!

You sat next to him, you hand caressing the cold surface. Your eyes never left his, his smiley expression causing you to do the same. Your smile was weak though as if there was something holding you back. There was. 

“Remember the day I told you I wanted to get the hell away from you? God, I was so angry, absolutely fucking furious. And I did, I did leave and then I realized how wrong I was. When I came back, instead of slapping some sense into me, you hugged me.”

You didn’t bother wiping the tears away from your eyes. That was neither the first nor the last time it was happening. Actually, it had been happening quite a lot lately. Every time you caught yourself trying to move on, you would always lock yourself in your thoughts, unable to sleep at night.

A part of you was missing, you could tell. You remembered all the times you told him you would be better off without him, like a teenage daughter whose dad didn’t allow her to go out with her friends. Oh, how wrong you had been. 

You bit the inside of your cheek as you averted your eyes away from him, taking a look at the sky. It seemed to match your mood, dark clouds slowly gathering.

“There are so many things I wanted to tell you while you were here, but no, mister genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist wanted to save the world…” You said out loud, letting out a sorrow snort, your voice barely audible. You didn’t even know if he was listening.

“You’re also a liar…” You continued, as your hands shuffled through your bag to find a tissue. 

“You said you’d always protect me and now you’ve left me vulnerable to literally everything. People say good morning to me and I tear up because yeah, I don’t know, mornings aren’t the same without your annoying voice waking me up. And every time I smile I remember the way you smiled at my lame jokes.”

The hole in your heart could in no way be filled or healed. Wherever you went, you saw his face. Whatever you heard, you would immediately imagine his cocky response. 

Tony Stark’s picture still rested on your lap as you were settled next to his grave/

“I miss you, I really do. The best friend in the world. The best pal I could ever ask for. That’s you…And that’s why I can’t seem to let go…”

You needed somebody. 

Somebody to hug you and tell you that everything was alright and peaceful now. You needed somebody to talk to, you needed a shoulder to cry on. You needed your family. He was family.

You needed somebody.

And that somebody was Tony Stark.


End file.
